narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuun Shukiro
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |} Ryuun Shukiro is a ninja from Konohagakure in a fanfiction called: New Generations by Nxf11rockson Deviantart. He is the main character and narrator. Background Ryuun was from the infamous Shukiro Clan. He was only five years old at the time. But the Shukiro clan was a migrant clan that had a special power to steal a dead indivdual's Kekkei Genkai (if they had on). Ryuun's parents were the leader's of the clan at the time and they didn;t want Ryuun to live the way they did (Feared, and only wanted power). So they created a opperation to sneak Ryuun into Konohagakure. '''His parents chose Taiyo (A powerful member of the Shukiro Clan) to protect them in case of a attack. Some leaf ninja spotted them and attacked after realising they weren't from the leaf. Taiyo kill them easily, then started killing more shinobi that fought back. The Shukiro clan was just outside the barrier of Konoha. They saw explosions in the village, thinking their leaders were being attacked, the whole clan attacked Konoha. Which turned into a all out battle known as "The Shukiro Massacre" because the village thought they killed all the Shukiro members. However the five year old Ryuun was found on a bench by two Jōnin, who borught Ryuun to the current Hokage at the time. Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki who believed in peace let Ryuun live in the village. But Naruto had a heart attack five days later. While on his death bed he told a special Jōnin: Ayane, that he wanted to make sure that Ryuun would take his place as the next jinchuriki. Saying that Ryuun is a lot like himself. He also made her promise to take him as a student. After Naruto died, Ryuun became the next jinchuriki. But people later started blaming the Shukiro clan for Naruto's death, then later Ryuun. He became outcasted, just like Naruto was when he was a kid. Personality When he was a child, Ryuun very kind and loyal to the people that believed in him. He was usually found crying on swing untill he met Koharu Hyuga. He loathed the Shukiro Clan for turning him into an outcast, since they attacked Konoha. After meeting Koharu, his personality slowly changed. He started to become confident in his abilities after training for the academy. He also became extremely loyal to the Hyuga clan for supporting Ryuun. After meeting Iroshi, Ryuun started to smile more. He is also somewhat perverted, which pops up somtimes after being friends with Iroshi. If a friend is in trouble Ryuun will become completely serious and will try anything to save his friend. He also however will put other people's safety before his own saftey most of the time. ___ Appearance Ryuun has light skin with purple eyes, spiky hairstyle with black hair and red streaks. He has a grey shirt with a red zipper and custom protectors on the shoulders, white shorts, and blue shinobi shoes. He also has two blue kunai holsters, and two blue ninja pouches. Abilities While a genin, Ryuun was hailed to be a brilliant ninja. He showed talent that couldn't be overlooked. He also had keen intellect to the point he was actually able to answer three questions on the Chunin exam's written testt without needing to cheat. While in the academy he was top number one in the performance and top five in written tests. His aim using ninja tools was so precise it was matched with Sasuke's when he got his Sharingan. Ryuun's was just as precise without owning a Sharingan. Ryuun also learned fairly fast, and was able to master the Tree Climbing training in two days. His skill was also matched to his sensei, Ayane, who was able to use Ice Release and was also hailed a genius. Later Ayane stated he had the potential to far surpass her when they discovered his ability to steal Kekkei Genkai. The 7th Hokage, Konohamaru, also stated he had the ability to become Hokage at a fairly early age, and even mach Naruto Uzumaki's strength. Taijutsu Although not his best skill, Ryuun showed to have a very high level in Taijutsu. In the bell training, Ayane was surprised of how fast and powerful his Taijutsu was she had to use a Wire string Substitution trap to avoid losing a bell. Then later had to use both arms and a leg to hold Ryuun in place when he used Taijutsu yet again. He was also able to defeat a Rogue ninja who had Storm Release by Taijutsu, after stating that the Storm Release is a mid to long range jutsu and not well affective in close range. As a genin. He also showed to have high level speed and reflexes, as shown when defeating the Rogue ninja. Ho was able to dodge his multiple Laser Circus while able to completely control the fight by bringing him into the woods. Ryuun later inreased his speed even further after mastering the Tree Climbing excercise by using his chakra at his feet. He also increased his flexibility so he could move his legs faster and being able to dodge more efficiently. Ryuun's Stamina and strength was also exceedingly high when he was a genin. At the graduation exams Ryuun was able to produce five normal clones without becoming tired at his level. He was also shown to have great strength by being able to defeat another academy student in a dueling match for graduation with one punch, which nocked the kid out. He later was shown to have enough stamina to learn the Rasengan in one and a half weeks. He was also shown to be able to create four Rasengans while a genin, but later increased it to six by hard training. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Since early childhood, Ryuun showed great skill in using Kunai, Shuriken, and even in using Fūma Shuriken. Ryuun also showed to be skilled in using wire strings. Being able to manipulate the directions of shuriken, trap enemies, and also create a Wire String Substitution trap. Ryuun was also show to be able to use Wire strings to dodge, shown when he was able to use them to swing from a tree branch but then turned out to be a clone. Ryuun was also shown to have high level in using Exploding Tag. As he was able to make a Substitution trap with them, and also able to create Shadow Clones with paper bombs hidden in some of the clone's clothes as a extremely affective series of traps. Kenjutsu During Ryuun's time as a ninja, he became a skilled swordsman. Ryuun aquired a sword long time ago from the Rogue ninja he fought. He practiced using it before the chunin exams. After fighting Team 9 in the second round and the preliminary round Ryuun noticed Miranda was skilled in Kenjutsu. Mostly the part that she could channel lightning chakra on her swords and daggers. Miranda later taught Ryuun how to do the same and how to affectively use his sword. He later got Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords from Mount Doragon. He learned how to summon them out of thin air, and how to throw them while easily channeling lightning chakra. Shurikenjutsu Ryuun is also well skilled in using tools such as kunai and shuriken. Ryuun was able to use the Shadow Shuriken Technique multiple times during fights, and was als able to use the Manipulated Shuriken Technique affectively without needing a Sharingan. Ryuun was also able to use the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades during the second chunin exam round to trap Iroshi onto a tree. Ryuun was also able to perform the Explosive Kunai Storm with ease, but tired him easily. Ryuun is also has special bracelets on both arms and legs to instantly summon shuriken and other tools, therefore being able to carry a huge amount of diffrent tools and increases launching speed considerably. Ryuun also can increase lethability by rigging a Fūma Shuriken to disconnect the four blades and launch them in diffrent directions. Ryuun was also able to set a trap by rigging a Shadow Clone with a wire string trap that constricts the enemy to the clone. Jinchūriki Transformations As Kurama's jinchūriki, Ryuun's's chakra reserve is greatly enhanced to incredable levels. It also gives Ryuun accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within seconds and major injuries within a day), just like Naruto. Also, depending on the amount of Kurama's chakra he's using, Ryuun is given an increase in strength, and speed. At times, he is also granted a fox-shaped chakra shroud with massive invulnerability, being able to resist being pierced by weapons. Because of the Eight Trigrams Seal that was used to reseal the nine tails, it allowed a small amount of Kurama's chakra to always mix with Ryuun's own. Kurama's chakra first came to Ryuun during life threatening situations, given to him by the fox to ensure its survival. Stats Part I : Age 12-14 Introduction Arc When the new Team 10 was formed, Ryuun and Koharu got along with Kiyoyumi easily. Ryuun however at the time was always cautious when being with other people since he was used to being dispised. But later gets used to Kyoyumi being a friend. Their team leader, Ayane, gave them the bell test in which the three of them had to get two bells from Ayane. At first Ryuun tried to get a bell by himself, but soon realised that there was a reason that all three of them were tasked with the same job at the same time. He found Koharu, and Kiyoyumi and made a plan to get the bells. They worked as a team, using Kiyoyumi as a distraction which gave Ryuun the opportunity to use a shadow clone to take Ayane's free hands away letting Koharu to strike her with the Gentle Fist. Ayane complements on how amazing their teamwork was since they just met, and allows them to pass. Protect the Caravan Arc '''Work in Progress. Do NOT Edit. Trivia *Ryuun's favourite food is Lasagna, Dango, and Rice. *His least favourite food is anything bitter. *Ryuun has a fetish for blondes and tries to hide his perverted side. *Ryuun's real name is Ryuunosuke meaning "Dragon" *Ryuun only uses the Portable Water Field to help Ayane or Iroshi when teamed up. *Ryuun cannot use Wind Release or Water Release jutsu at all and his Fire Release is weaker than normal. *Kurama spoke to Ryuun, saying that Naruto told him to give Ryuun a chance to create peace. *Kurama and Ryuun work as a team, but Kurama won't teach Ryuun the Tailed Beast Mode form until he's proven himself to truly want to create peace. Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Male